I would love you till the end of time
by Anikaachan
Summary: Loki has gone away, leaving Sigyn behind. Songfic about love, life, longing. Sorry, summary's bad. Song used: Mariah Carey - Close to me. I don't own that song, obviously.


**None of this belongs to me.**

**I am also not familiar with the rules on how the chapter should be divided, where the line breaks should be. So ... don't shoot me. Tips are very welcome.**

**I'm not English, so apologies in advance for the bad use of words here and there.  
>_<strong>

_Close to me  
>Oh I need you close to me<br>Loving me  
>Close to you<br>How can I get close to you  
>Help me to<em>

She could still see his broad back walking away, determined, as if the choice to leave her had been an easy one. Putting the horned helmet on his head once again, he had left her. Her bed was empty. Loki had traded her warmth for the cold air of Midgard. He'd rather be with mere mortal than in Sigyn's arms. And now she was alone. Her bed was empty.

_Why can__'__t you see  
>I would give the world away<br>To have you by my side  
>I<em>_'__m so in need  
>Each and every night I pray<br>You__'__ll come and save my life  
>I would love you<br>Till the end of time_

Getting out of bed was a challenge now, an inhuman exertion. Every morning she looked at his side of the bed and cried. Every afternoon she searched the horizon for any signs that he was coming back. Every night she prayed for him, for his love, his warmth, his heart…

_I think of you__  
><em>_Every moment I go through__  
><em>_Thoughts of you__  
><em>_I dream of you__  
><em>_All I have are so many dreams of you__  
><em>_Won't you please come true_

Her heart was empty, numb and at the same time unbearably sad. Even though her eyes focused only a few times on the vacant bed, she could not shake off its image. Imagining his presence, his body that fit so well into hers, she dreamt of his face every night. He would whisper the sweetest, loveliest things in her ears with a voice like liquid honey. But when she woke up and searched his warm skin, she couldn't find him.

_Why can__'__t you see  
>I would give the world away<br>To have you by my side  
>I<em>_'__m so in need  
>Each and every night I pray<br>You__'__ll come and save my life  
>I would love you<br>Till the end of time_

His green eyes weren't looking playfully in hers anymore. His dark hairs didn't tickle her face as he was embracing her. His lips weren't kissing her anymore.  
>She longed for him, loving him more than she could bear. Her spirits were gone, damning her to eternal sorrow, as she kept waiting, hoping and dying a little bit inside every day.<p>

_Tell me what you need__  
><em>_Let me give you all of me__  
><em>_Without you nothing's real__  
><em>_You're the reason that I feel_

Nightfall, yet another night without her beloved husband Loki. She stood by the window with her eyes closed, both arms around body, as if to console herself. It was no use. Sigyn opened her eyes and, letting her tears run free, she sank to the ground. Once again her eyes searched the bed, remembering happier times. Unable to look at it any longer she buried her face in her hands.  
>"Why are you crying, my dear?"<br>She shook her head. The voice in her head wanted to make her believe again her husband had come back.  
>"Where does this grief come from? Where is your passion, your fire?"<br>She had to smile at these words, although it was a bitter smile. Her fire had gone away with her beloved Loki, the god of fire and lies. Lies…  
>"By Odin, I've never seen such a pathetic person," someone whispered in her ear.<br>Startled she hid her ears with her hands, still feeling his breath on her skin. Then it was gone. Hoping it wasn't her imagination, she turned around to look at them empty bed, only to see that it was no longer empty. Loki had come back.  
>A big smile formed on her face, but she remained seated on the floor. Her husband looked at her with a straight face, sitting nonchalantly with his elbows on his knees.<br>"What is wrong? Are you not pleased with my trick? You used to love my teleportation." He smiled mischievously at her. The next moment he stood before her and pulled her hands until she stood up. Looking at her intensely, he held her hands.  
>"You left me," Sigyn managed to say.<br>He nodded gravely, cupping her cheek with his hand and stroking it.  
>"But you came back. Just as easily. " She lifted her head to look directly at him.<br>His fingers slid over her lips, her chin, her neck. He nodded.  
>"I thought I lost you."<br>The thought seemed to amuse him. His lips curled into a smile.  
>"Tell me what you want, Loki," she whispered, studying his face. "Do you want ... love? "<br>His smile faded and his eyes sought hers. "No. Love is not enough. "  
>It was like a cold fist clasped her heart. Sigyn felt her knees going limp. Clinging to him, she laid her head on his shoulder.<br>"So what is it that you want?" She swallowed. "Can I give it to you?"  
>His body stiffened. "No, you can not."<br>A sigh escaped her lips. Her hands clawed at his back. Then he lifted her up and laid her on the bed, tenderly and softly, as if he was holding a baby.  
>Sigyn was breathless. She looked at her husband, saw the fire in his green eyes and sighed again. She was not enough for him, but he had returned to her. Tonight would be perfect, for the last time.<p>

Kissing her, he curled his fingers into her neck while she put her hands to his cheeks. Then she pulled back from her embrace. She wanted to try once more. Bravely mustering courage, she swallowed.  
>"Please tell me, Loki, what is it that you are looking for? Maybe I can help you to find it," she sighed, breathless.<br>A wide smile grew on his face as he bent over her to give her a kiss.  
>"Something you can not give me. Something I have to take. You, entirely."<p>

_I would love you till the end of time._


End file.
